


Mettle

by shealwaysreads (onereader)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Pre-Slash, Secrets, Spy Draco Malfoy, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/pseuds/shealwaysreads
Summary: A game of trust, a test of courage, a glimpse of secrets kept and spilled.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 126





	Mettle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wonder Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge - prompt ‘Scared, Potter?’ Word limit: 120.

“Scared, Potter?”

Malfoy’s voice didn’t shake. His posture didn’t falter. But Harry could see the tremor of lingering Crucio damage in the fine muscles of his hands, the hollows beneath carved cheekbones, shadows under moon-bright eyes.

This was no schoolboy competition, no midnight duel with best friends as back-up, no game. But still Malfoy arched his eyebrow, dredged up old phrases, talked like they were still rivals, not the strange compatriots they had found themselves to be. 

The Order couldn’t know he was meeting Malfoy. Harry wouldn’t risk the information spilling out, bleeding into another catastrophe of secrets revealed, of loss. Couldn’t risk Malfoy’s life. 

He _was_ scared. But he couldn’t risk Malfoy’s courage either.

“Not on your life, Malfoy.”


End file.
